


Darkly Beat the Broken Hearts

by pushkin666



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: Angst, Bandom - Freeform, Gift Fic, M/M, Panic at the Disco - Freeform, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-24
Updated: 2010-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Pete Wentz becomes a vampire and starts turning his friends? Panic have to deal with the aftermath. Jon and Brendon are the only things keeping Spencer going - well that and revenge.</p><p><i>Spencer will never forget that moment; how the room smelled of rust and death making him gag, the feel of Gabe's body hard against him and how desperate and cold he felt as though he was already dead.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkly Beat the Broken Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poetrychik](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Poetrychik).



Spencer curls into himself, trying to ignore the blood that Brendon holds out to him; the way his body cries out for it, his stomach churning with desire and need. But no matter what his mind is screaming at him, how it shies away in disgust, Spencer can't help himself. He digs his nails into his palms, closing his eyes for a moment.

Spencer knows he needs to eat and maintain his strength. It's just the three of them now, their bond even tighter than it was before. Once there were four of them. No longer. Now Jon and Brendon are all that he has left in a world gone to hell, and Spencer wishes sometimes that they would just let him die.

They tell him they're not prepared to lose anybody else, that they love him, but sometimes Spencer just doesn't want to listen – hasn't wanted to listen to anything since Ryan died in front of him. They've all changed in so many ways, beyond the obvious, since the moment Pete turned on them and made them into vampires.

But despite it all Spencer still loves the two of them.

And it's that love that finally makes Spencer shuffles sideways until he's leaning against Jon. He rests his head against Jon's chest and Jon pulls him in, wrapping his arms around him, holding tight... The couch dips and Brendon sits next to him, the two of them bracketing him. Spencer keeps his eyes closed.

It's a moment of peace and Spencer relishes it. It can't last though, it never can. He pushes away from Jon and wraps his hand around Brendon's wrist, bringing it to his mouth and sucking at the cut that Brendon has made. The taste of blood is intoxicating and Spencer can feel himself beginning to awaken, becoming more alert as he drinks it down. Brendon murmurs softly to him, stroking his hand through Spencer's hair.

Spencer concentrates on the blood, and the closeness and comfort of Jon and Brendon. Whenever he feeds, he sees images flash before him, images of before. Spencer remembers Pete in the early days, their friend and mentor. How he would come along to their gigs, Patrick always at his side. It was obvious even then just how much Pete cared for Patrick, how dangerously devoted to him he was. So much so that when Patrick was murdered by the vampire who bit Pete, it broke Pete's mind, turning him into a psychotic killer: a danger to everyone who knew him.

Andy and Joe were the first to die, Pete attacking them, mindless in his grief and anger. Pete's stable of bands were next - some dying like lambs to slaughter, others joining him eagerly.

And then he got to Panic. Pete took Ryan first, ignoring his pleas, the way he tried to fight him off. Spencer remembers struggling to get to Ryan, how he couldn't escape Gabe's arms as he held him back, ready for Pete's bite.

Spencer will never forget that moment; how the room smelled of rust and death making him gag, the feel of Gabe's body hard against him and how desperate and cold he felt as though he was already dead. He remembers watching as Pete let Ryan go, the blood red as it ran down from Ryan's open mouth, as he refused to drink. Ryan dropping to the floor; dying on the ground, Gabe's laughter as Pete stepped away from Ryan, ignoring him as he focused on Spencer.

Spencer blinks, pulling his mouth off Brendon's wrist. Remembering that moment he knows that what he wants even more than his own death is Pete's. He wants revenge against Pete and those who have sided with him. For that he'll push aside his grief and the lethargy he feels. He's ready to join Jon and Brendon now for the night's hunting. He wonders if Pete knows what's coming, whether there is some kind of psychic link between a vampire and its creator. He doesn't care though. Pete has to pay. Maybe then Spencer can lie down with Jon and Brendon and forget everything that's happened. Maybe then he'll find peace.


End file.
